1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a children's home ball play pen and method of building the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Play pens filled with balls have provided safe, fun entertainment for children for some years with particular prevalence in the fast food industry where such restaurants have ball pens incorporated into a larger playground area. Commercial ball pens are well suited for their purpose, but are impractical for home use due to size and cost. Several home units have been proposed, but these fail to replicate the look, use, and feel of the larger commercial units.
With the above concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen which is well suited for use in the home and other establishments where conventional commercial units are impractical.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen which is economical to produce.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen which is relatively light weight.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a ball pen which is easy to assemble.
It is another objective to provide a method of assembling a ball pen which can be performed by a layperson.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawing figures.